La vie en rose
by Scorpio-no-Caro
Summary: Texte articulé autour de la chanson d'Edith Piaf. Camus est amoureux. Bonne lecture et bonne Saint Valentin à tous et toutes.


**Disclaimer** : tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. L'auteur ne retire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue.

**Genre** : songfic Milo/Camus.

**Rating** : M

**Note** : sur une chanson d'Edith Piaf "La vie en rose". Les derniers vers n'appartiennent pas à la chanson, ils sont de moi. A tous les amoureux, bonne Saint Valentin.

J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture...

* * *

**La vie en rose - Edith Piaf**

Serais-tu un magicien ? Ou un sorcier ? Quel sortilège m'as-tu lancé ? Lorsque tes yeux bleus comme le ciel de ta Grèce natale se posent sur moi, je détourne les miens. Dans ton regard, je lis beaucoup de choses. Des choses qui m'étourdissent… Des choses qui me ravissent sans que je puisse lutter. Mon cœur s'emballe comme un cheval au galop lorsque que ta voix s'élève, grave et suave. Elle me paralyserait presque si je ne me défendais pas en faisant appel à tout mon savoir faire en matière de self-control. Jamais je n'ai été à ce point troublé depuis l'obtention de mon armure. Je suis presque incapable de me maîtriser quand tu es dans les parages. Je crois que je souffre d'obsession. Je suis obsédé par toi. Lorsque tu es là, je t'observe du coin de l'œil, j'épie chacun de tes gestes, chaque intonation de ta voix, la signification de chaque mot que tu prononces, espérant y découvrir un sens caché que je serais le seul à comprendre. Une sorte de message crypté qui ne serait adressé qu'à moi.

Ton sourire m'éblouit encore plus que le soleil de ton pays. Tes lèvres s'étirent et s'entrouvrent sur une rangée de dents absolument parfaites. Ton rire cascade, limpide, cristallin, bouleversant. Il agit sur moi comme un millier de petites décharges électriques. Une fossette creuse ta joue gauche, je n'arrive pas à en détacher mon regard. Mes yeux sont aimantés à ta bouche, puis à tes yeux, à nouveau. Ensuite, ils se font caresse en se posant sur ton corps. Je le devine fort et dur, je le sens presque contre le mien. C'est le "presque" qui me fait perdre la tête et me rend fou de frustration. Pourquoi ai-je envie de te sentir contre moi ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de sentir tes mains sur ma peau ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de passer chaque seconde de ma vie avec toi ?

**Des yeux qui font baisser les miens  
****Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche  
****Voilà le portrait sans retouche  
****De l'homme auquel j'appartiens**

Quand tu n'es pas là, je tourne en rond en me demandant ce que tu peux bien être en train de faire. Manges-tu ? Lis-tu ? Regardes-tu la télévision ? Prends-tu une douche ? A cette évocation, je sens mon ventre se tordre de désir et mes reins s'enflammer. J'imagine l'eau éclabousser ta peau dorée par le soleil de Grèce, chaque goutte redessinant la moindre courbe de ton corps. Assis dans ce fauteuil, les yeux clos, je suis avec toi sous la douche. Mes mains et ma bouche se joignent à l'eau. Ta peau a un goût de soleil, elle est chaude et douce. Mes doigts suivent les dénivelés de tes muscles puissants, ceux des épaules, ceux du torse, ceux du ventre, ceux des cuisses. Dans mon délire, je t'entends soupirer. J'ose croire que tu aimes. Malgré la chaleur de l'eau, ta peau se hérisse de chair de poule.

Je secoue la tête. Mais que m'as-tu fait Milo, pour que mon esprit ne soit plus occupé que par ces idées et ces désirs ? Je ne me sens plus digne d'être le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau. Comment ai-je pu manquer à ce point de maîtrise et de contrôle ? Mais ai-je seulement essayé de résister à ton charme envoutant ? Allons, je dois être honnête avec moi-même. Pas une seule seconde je n'ai tenté quoi que ce soit pour ne pas tomber amoureux de toi. Ce que je ressens est si enivrant que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. C'est tellement bon… tellement jouissif… Te voir, t'entendre, te regarder, te respirer, t'écouter sont mes occupations favorites et lorsque je ne peux pas, j'imagine, je fantasme, j'affabule…

Mais que m'as-tu fais Milo… Je souffre le martyre parce que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve pour moi. Mon esprit échappe à ma volonté. Je n'arrête pas de nous imaginer tous les deux… ensemble… Mais que m'as-tu fait pour que j'en arrive à prendre mes désirs pour la réalité, à croire que c'est presque vrai. Ça porte un nom, ça. Mythomanie. Si je n'y prends pas garde, je vais me convaincre que ce que je veux, arrive réellement.

**Quand il me prend dans ses bras,  
Il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose,**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es là, dans mon lit, dans mes bras. Le murmure de ta voix m'ensorcèle. Oui, tu es un sorcier, j'en suis sûr. Un sorcier de l'amour. Tu détiens des philtres secrets et je suis certain que tu les as employés sur moi. Sinon comment expliquer que je sois complètement fou de toi, que je ne vois que toi, que je pense qu'à toi. Tu es mon eau, tu es ma nourriture, tu es mon air. Sans toi, je meurs. Avec toi, l'utopie du grand amour devient une réalité. Chacune de tes caresses me transporte dans un univers connu de nous seul. Chacun de tes mots murmurés au creux de mon oreille me bouleverse et m'enchaîne un peu plus à toi. Tu t'es insinué dans mon cœur comme un serpent sournois, inconscient du mal que tu pouvais me faire. Mais tu es plus éblouissant que le Soleil lui-même et aucun mensonge ne suinte de tes mots, de tes gestes ou de ton attitude. Je suis même certain que tu n'as jamais été hypocrite. Tes sentiments pour moi sont vrais et purs. Je le sais, je le sens… Ta générosité, ta gentillesse innée, ton sens des responsabilités et ton coté un peu chien fou sont parvenus à vaincre mon cœur.

**Il me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours,  
Et ça me fait quelque chose**

**Il est entré dans mon cœur,  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause,**

Ton corps contre le mien embrase mes sens. Pourquoi est-ce si intense ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi un homme ? Pourquoi mon ressenti est-il mille fois plus fort qu'avec une femme ? L'amour ? Ce sentiment aurait-il mis ma vie sans dessus dessous ? On dit qu'il peut accomplir des miracles. En tout cas, une chose est sûre. Il a mis la pagaille dans mon existence. Mais j'aime ça… J'adore ça parce qu'il l'a fait sous tes traits. Ce jour là, la fois où tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois, ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie. En redescendant du palais du Pope, tu t'es invité chez moi pour que je t'offre un café. J'étais incapable de penser correctement, tu me parlais mais je n'entendais rien. Ta présence me troublait trop pour que puisse avoir une attitude cohérente. Je te regardais, simplement, hypnotisé par ton charisme. Tu as posé ta tasse sur la table, tu t'es approché de moi, tu t'es approché, approché, appr…

**C'est lui pour moi,  
Moi pour lui dans la vie  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré  
Pour la vie.**

Une fois de plus, une fois encore, tes baisers m'enivrent, je perds la tête. Tu le sais et ça t'amuse. Tu joues avec moi, avec mon corps comme un virtuose. Tu sais ce qui me fait soupirer, ce qui me fait gémir, ce qui me fait bondir ou crier. L'invasion de ton désir provoque mon plaisir. C'est sans fin, éternel. Nos étreintes sont chaque fois plus fiévreuses et puissantes, mais débordantes de douceur et de tendresse. Elles nous emmènent toujours plus loin, plus haut, vers des terres inconnues que nous découvrons et parcourons ensemble, main dans la main, cœur contre cœur. Et puis, un jour, tu l'as dit. Tu as prononcé ces mots que j'avais si souvent entendus dans mes délires et mes fantasmes. Et je te crois parce que tu ne les pas dit dans un moment ou tu perds le contrôle, non. Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux, tu as caressé ma joue du bout des doigts et tu m'as dit : "Je t'aime Camus… Je veux passer ma vie avec toi…" Des mots qui résonnent à mes oreilles, me berçant de leur promesse. Désormais, plus rien n'a d'importance. Les difficultés, nous les surmonteront ensemble. Il te suffit d'entrer dans mon champ de vision et déjà les problèmes s'estompent. A deux, nous sommes invincibles.

**Et dès que je l'aperçois  
Alors je sens en moi  
Mon cœur qui bat.**

**Des nuits d'amour à plus finir  
Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place  
Des ennuis, des chagrins s'effacent  
Heureux à en mourir.**

Ces mots me foudroient. Ils exacerbent mon désir de toi. Je m'emballe, je m'enflamme, j'explose entre tes bras. Ton amour m'enveloppe et me pénètre. Je le ressens dans chaque fibre de mon être. C'est comme si tu me faisais l'amour pour la première fois. Nous partons si loin, notre union est si vive, si violente dans ses sensations quelle nous lamine, nous broie dans son tourbillon sublime et infernal. Nos cris n'ont plus rien d'humain. Dans ma chambre, une fournaise d'extase et de passion brule comme l'enfer. Nos regards s'accrochent. Dans tes yeux, je vois le reflet de mon amour pour toi. Tu plonges encore en moi en gémissant mon nom. J'en pleure de joie, de bonheur, je pleure d'amour pour toi. Je t'appartiens et tu es à moi. Plus rien ne compte que nous. Nous. Un mot qui résume tout.

- Je peux mourir heureux, me murmures-tu en capturant mon regard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce bonheur est un cadeau des dieux. Tu es mon cadeau des dieux… Et quand on reçoit un présent aussi merveilleux et inestimable, on peut mourir heureux.

- Alors moi aussi, je peux mourir heureux…

Mon coté romantique, celui que je ne montre jamais, me dit que la vie est belle, qu'elle se décline en une multitude de nuance de rose…

Nous nous étourdissons encore de baisers pendant longtemps… longtemps.

Aujourd'hui ou dans cent ans,  
A cette seconde ou à l'heure de ma mort,  
Je t'embrasserai toujours et encore,  
Amoureusement, passionnément…

Fin.


End file.
